Smart home systems may use cameras and video analysis, such as person recognition based on their facial features, to determine the identity and location of a person in the home. Having surveillance cameras throughout the home, however, may be regarded by many users as an invasion of privacy that also incurs additional costs associated with purchasing and installing cameras in every room. Alternatively, each person could wear a device, such as, for example, a radio frequency (RF) identification (ID) tag that communicates with associated sensors located in every room to determine where each person is located. This approach, however, may call for each person to always wear an identification tag, which may not be user friendly.
In the following detailed description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which form a part hereof wherein like numerals designate like parts throughout, and in which is shown by way of illustration embodiments that may be practiced. It is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and structural or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of the present disclosure. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of embodiments is defined by the appended claims and their equivalents.